I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tool holders, and particularly to the field of tool holders of the collet type. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of quick change tool holders of the collet type which allow tools to be changed while the collet is rotating.
II. Prior Art Statement
Quick change tool holders of the collet type have long been known. Presently used collet tool holders require that the collet be stationary and a pair of wrenches be employed to loosen the collet and remove the tool. The wrenches must again be used to retighten the collet once a replacement tool has been installed. The applicant knows of no quick change tool holders of the collet type wherein a tool can be removed from a collet and replaced by another tool while the collet is rotating.